


True love

by moonlessnight125



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlessnight125/pseuds/moonlessnight125
Summary: Love finds away
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, maya/burger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	True love

"i am sorry Phoenix," Maya said. "but i love another."  
"who?" Phoenix ask.  
Burger rolled in on his skate board."Me bitch."

the end


End file.
